


Every Demon in Thedas

by Glory



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory/pseuds/Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble. Slight Spoilers: but I haven't finished the game and am unspoiled so please do not spoil me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Demon in Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Slight Spoilers: but I haven't finished the game and am unspoiled so please do not spoil me!

She was stunned. She hadn’t really meant to side with the mages. Not really. Although, in the end, she was glad she had. But siding with the mages meant potentially hurting Cullen and so when she realized that she had unwittingly made allies of the rebel mages she panicked – thinking that any feelings Cullen might have had for her would have vanished. 

And then Haven had been attacked. It was sudden and it was furious. For months she had been telling anyone and everyone that she was NOT Andraste’s herald. She believed in the Dalish Gods, not the Maker. And yet, despite her, sometimes, vehement disagreement they called her Herald. Worship. Lady. Ugh.

So when Haven was attacked and the only choice presented to her was die running away or turn and fight – to try to give the evacuation more time – she chose to fight.  


And she had lived. 

Maybe there _was_ some force looking out for her. Though, she’d be more willing to believe she’d just been extremely lucky than blessed by Andraste. Maybe some things _did_ happen for a reason. 

Either way, she had lived. 

And when she made her way back to Skyhold, frozen and limping and not sure she hadn’t died and been sent to some Fade Hell, when she’d recovered, she’d gone to speak with Cullen. And been surprised by his reaction. 

Always reticent. Always focused on their forces and the Inquisition. Always pink-cheeked when she expressed her interest towards him. He had grabbed her by the arm and let her know that he cared. Maybe not directly. But he’d promised that he’d never let her have to make that choice again. That he’d stand by her through whatever may come. 

And that was enough for now. 

It showed that maybe, just maybe, if the Rifts could be closed and if Corephyus could be banished she and Cullen could finally get to know one another. Without the threat of impending death lingering over their heads. 

She smiled. 

Yes, it would be enough for now. She and Cullen had unfinished business. And if she had to kill every demon in Thedas and defeat every Red Templar in hand-to-hand combat she would. 

Cullen was worth it.


End file.
